


Pray Dirty to Me

by SPNgreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Praying to Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNgreeneyes/pseuds/SPNgreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas always comes when Dean prays for him.  He's always listening.<br/>Dean has started realizing his feeling for Cas aren't as brotherly as he thought. Not one to be shy, he decides to see if Cas feels the same. But since he doesn't "do" feelings, he decides prayer might work better.</p><p>This my first attempt at writing, well anything. Please be gentle with me!<br/>*thank you all for the love! I really didn't expect anyone to like it. I might have to add a chapter or 2 for the lovely Brianna who wants to know what happens at dinner.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean is frustrated. What's new, right? That nest of vamps was larger than expected, both he and Sam are a little banged up and sore from the experience. After the boys get back to the bunker, all Dean wants to do is pass out on his memory foam and get a few hours shut eye.

He plops down on his bed, an arm draped over his eyes, feet still hanging over the edge. He hadn’t bothered taking off his boots yet. After a minute he realizes that he didn't see Cas on the way in. As a matter of fact, he hasn't seen his feathery buddy in a couple days.

It’s not unusual for Cas to run off doing, whatever it is he does when he's not with the Winchesters. But he has stayed closer lately. Hanging out with them in the bunker, joining them for cases, checking on them often when he can't. Dean isn't ashamed to admit that he likes that Cas is usually around more. Always in that holy tax accountant getup, intense blue eyes, and hair that always looks like he's just been through 10 rounds of hot sex. What he is unsure about though is the tightening in his jeans as he lays there thinking about his missing friend.

Huh. Well that's new.

Dean tries not to think about it while kicking off his boots and rolling over to fall asleep.

 

~~*~~

 

The next morning, Dean is up early. He tries to play it off in his own mind that he only needs his 4 hours. He won't admit to himself that there is something else on his mind.

Dean makes a pot of coffee, hoping to clear his head. Sam comes in a short time later from his morning run and they discuss a concerning case not far from the bunker. People are literally being scared to death. Almost petrified to a stone like state. Sam is worried as it's not something they've seen before and while Sam has some ideas about the cause, he needs to research more. They decide to head out in a few hours to see what's up.

After breakfast, and still no word from Cas, Dean decides to give him a call. The call goes straight to voice mail. He hopes Cas just forgot to charge his phone. Again. But Dean gets a knot in his stomach anyway. Well there is one surefire way to get a message to him. So Dean prays outloud.

“ _Dear Castiel, do you have your ears on? I- we haven't heard from you in a few days. Sam is getting his panties in a twist over a strange case and we could use your input.”_

Dean barely gets the last word and he hears the telltale whoosh of angel wings. Cas appears next to him. Right next to him. He can feel warmth radiating from Cas. And as much as Dean knows he should react by jumping back, he can't move.

“Sam is having trouble with his undergarments?” Cas inquires with an arched eyebrow.

Dean can't help but chuckle. His angel may have gotten a plethora of modern movie knowledge from Metatron, but he still doesn’t- wait. Did he just say HIS angel? Dean just shakes his head.

“No Cas. It's a figure of speech. He’s worried and confused by a case he found.” Dean said while Cas stared intently at him. There was a longer than normal pause of them just looking at each other. Dean, starting feeling something stir in his groin, shifts his weight and rubs the back of his neck.

“Well let us find Sam and see what has his panties in a bunch, as you say.” Cas finally says.

The men find Sam in the library, scouring lore. Dean drops down into a chair across from him. “Find anything?” as Cas takes a position right behind Dean.

“Well I have a theory, but it’s a stretch. Ever hear of Medusa?” Sam says, finally looking up at the oddly close men.

“That’s the chick with the snake hair, right?”

“Actually yes. From Greek mythology. She was a gorgon. A woman with wings, who could turn men to stone just from looking at her.”

“Well that's just awesome.”

Cas interjects, “what makes you think it’s her?”

“Well so far it’s all been men, and the bodies are petrified, like stone. The bodies positioned with terror on their faces.” Sam replies.

“If I'm not mistaken, she was killed by Perseus.” Cas says as he tilts his head.

“That's what the stories say, but I can't find anything else that could do something like this.”

Dean asks “well how did he supposedly kill her?”

“He used a scythe to behead her while only looking at her through the reflection of his shield.”

“Well, let’s grab a scythe and head out then!” Dean says, jumping out of his seat, and right into the chest of Cas. Both men stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Dean thinks he feels something press on his hip. Before he can think about it further, Dean sidestepped and took off for his room. Sam just smirked and shook his head.

 

~~*~~

 

Dean reaches his room, and lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. His jeans were uncomfortably tight again and needed adjusting.

 _Come on Winchester. Get a hold of yourself. Is this really what you want?_ He thinks to himself.

His pants seemed to be confirming this was, in fact, what he wanted. But does Cas want him like that? Sure they look at each other for periods that some might think was ‘'eyefucking’, and Cas always stood so close. They had sacrificed so much for each other and forgiven each other for many things. And now that he thinks about it, did he feel something poking him when he bumped into Cas?

_Huh. Maybe he does feel the same. I need to find out for sure._

Dean makes himself busy packing up his fed suit and spare clothes, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys head out to the case. Thankfully the town is less than an hour away. As usual, Sam gets shotgun. Cas decides to ride out with them so he's forced to the back seat. As soon as they're on the freeway, Dean gets an idea. He decides to pray silently. 

_ Cas, I know you can hear me. _

In the mirror, Dean sees Cas turn his head towards him.

_ Can you see pictures of what I send to you in prayer? _

Cas tilts his head in that typical angel way. Then nods ever so slightly. Dean grins to himself.

The first thing he thinks of is when they were face to face earlier, and feeling what he thought he felt against him.

Cas visibly flushes.

Dean imagines it a little different after that point and thinks about pressing against Cas further and kissing him.

In the back seat Cas gasps loudly. Eyes wide and dilated.

Sam inquires, “you ok Cas?”

“Ah y-yes. I'm fine thank you.”

Dean decides to continue.

_ I want to press you against those library shelves and devour your mouth with mine. Would you like that? _

Cas is looking straight ahead, even more stiff than usual. In the mirror, Dean sees him nod furiously. Concentrating on driving straight, he continues.

_ I would rip open your shirt and kiss every exposed bit of skin. Touch you all over. Suck and nibble on your nipples. Grind up against you. Feel your hardness pressing against mine- _

“Dean! You just passed the exit!” Sam interjects. 

“Shit” Dean thought he was paying closer attention. Cas is shifting uncomfortably in the back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Come to find out, it was Medusa and it wasn’t all that hard to kill her. The tricky part was, without looking at or touching the head, getting it in the thick bag and burning it so it had no more power. 

The prayers were put to the side to deal with the job. They are professionals after all. 

Cas bent over the head to make sure it was sufficiently burnt. Dean decided to pick up where he left off.

_ Dear Castiel of the sexy angel garrison. I would love to come over there and grab a handful of that heavenly ass.  _

Suddenly Cas is stumbling, trying to catch himself.

Dean smiles to himself and heads to the driver's seat of his Baby. Sam tries to make conversation as the head home, but quickly realizes both men aren't paying much attention to him. 

_ Oh Castiel, I pray that thou would let me takest you in a manly fashion. _

Cas actually chuckles at that. Dean’s glad the angel gets his references now.

“What's so funny Cas?” Sam inquires. It’s not like Cas to laugh. Especially in a quiet car.

“Oh nothing. Just remembering a joke Uriel once told us. I'd share it with you, but it's only funny in enochian.”

“Okaaaay.” Sam doesn't even want to know. He turns the radio on and they continue their silence for a few miles.

_ I want to strip you and lay you down on my bed. Kissing and licking you all over. Starting at your mouth, jaw, and neck. Down your chest, pausing to tease your nipples. Would you like that Cas? _

Cas makes the softest of whimpers and nods to Dean through the mirror. 

_ Oh Cas, I would make my way down your stomach, dipping my tongue in your belly button, heading to gently bite your hips. Next I would take the head of your cock in my mouth, swirling my tongue- _

Cas moans. Loudly. Dean smiles.

“Cas, are you ok?” Sam once again thinks something is wrong with their resident angel. He turns his head back just as Cas shifts his coat over him so Sam can't see what is happening below his waist. “You're really flushed, and what was the noise about?”

“I assure you I'm fine Sam.” Cas tried to sound sure of himself, but his mind was elsewhere. 

Sam wanted to press, but figured it would be futile since Dean wasn't saying anything to back him up. He knows something is going on, he just can't figure out what.

_ Oh Holy Castiel, hotness be thy name. I pray that you let me defile with you when we get home. _

Dean can see Cas smile in the mirror. He doesn't miss his exit this time and gets them back to the bunker in record time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam has never seen Dean jump out of the car so fast. Cas seems awfully quick to get inside too. He never can figure out what is going on between those two, so he just shakes his head and lumbers out of the car. The other men have already made it past the door.

As Sam gets through the door, he freezes at the sight in front of him. Cas has Dean against the wall, their mouths entwined. _Well ok then!_ He thinks.

Sam closes the door, loudly, to make his presence known. Both men jump apart, thinking they haven't given themselves away.

Dean starts heading to his room, mumbling something about needing his bed. Cas flies away with a whoosh of wings. Sam can't help but laugh as he heads down to the kitchen. He will never understand what the deal is with those two.

 

~~*~~

 

Dean really hopes his brother didn't see anything. He's not ready for discussions about feelings right now. All he wants to feel is an angel underneath him. He opens the door to his room, hoping Cas followed, only to find him already there. And naked.

Dean's mind shuts down at the sight of Cas, naked, in front of him.

Cas takes the opportunity to attack the mans mouth. Kissing him like he's thirsty and only Dean's lips can give him what he needs. His hands are all over Dean, trying to pull his clothing off. Dean's mind finally wakes the hell up to join the party. Sliding his hands down Cas’ back before pulling away to remove his clothes. As he pulls his shirt off, Cas drops to his knees, tugging down Dean's zipper and freeing his highly interested cock.

Suddenly Cas has his mouth on it. Taking in every inch. Dean moans and his knees start to feel weak. He runs his fingers through Cas’ hair and grips a handful at the back of his head. Cas starts to suck and hum around his cock and holy fuck, where did he learn that?!

“Cas-oh fuck. You have to stop or I won't last.” Dean thinks he said that out loud. He can't be sure. But Cas backs off with an audible pop as his lips pull away. “lay down in the bed, angel.”

Dean removes the rest of his clothes as he watch Cas move to the bed. Dean starts to pray.

_Oh my Castiel, there are so many things I want to do with you. I want to feel you writhe in pleasure beneath me. Begging for more. I want to hear you scream my name as I make you come._

Dean actually hears Cas whisper “fuck!” Cas doesn't swear. But damn if that wasn't the hottest thing he's heard come out of the angels mouth. He needs to find ways to make that happen again.

Dean crawls on top of Cas. Touching and kissing everywhere. Finding the spots that will make Cas come undone. The angel uses his hands to memorize every reachable inch of the man above him. Their cocks brush against each other. Cas involuntarily spreads his legs. Dean needs more. He breaks away to find his bottle of lube from the nightstand. It's cherry pie flavor of course!

He squirts a little out and rubs it between his fingers to warm it.

He bends back over Cas, kissing him deeply. They explore each other's mouths while Dean’s hand reaches behind Cas’ balls. He lightly swirls his fingers around Cas’ entrance. Trying to relax and reassure him as they continue to kiss.

Dean breeches the hole slowly, causing Cas to arch his back and moan. Dean starts moving his finger slowly. The feeling is new, and invasive, and amazing. After a few minutes, Dean adds a second finger. Time feels like it's slowed to a crawl. Cas starts to claw at Dean, needing more. Dean adds a third finger and after a moment, he's begging Dean to fuck him.

Castiel, angel of the lord, is coming undone beneath him, and it’s such a turn on that he can't wait anymore either. Dean pulls his fingers out and spreads a liberal amount of lube on his throbbing cock.

_Cas, do you want me inside you? Do you want me to fuck you until you scream?_

All Cas can do is moan and nod.

Dean lines up his cock and slowly presses in. Cas tenses for a moment, but then takes a deep breath and just lets go. Dean waits for him to calm before moving in further, but he gets there. And by god it is the best feeling ever. So hot and tight around him that he groans long and low.

_Cas. You looks so amazing underneath me. Wanted you so bad._

Dean begins to move. Slowly at first, trying to gauge Cas’ reaction.

“Dean, I'm an angel. You cannot hurt me. Now move faster! Harder!”

Dean grins and growls at the demand,  quickening to a harsh pace. Slamming into Cas, trying to find just the right angle. He pulls Cas’ ass up and slings his legs over his arms. Finally he hits that sweet spot and Cas yells out “FUCK!” whilst arching his back.

“Oh Cas...feel so good. Fuck...wanted this for so long.” thrusting hard over and over.

Dean moves his hand to Cas’ cock, stroking him counter to his thrusts. Cas groans loudly, grasping at the sheets for something to hold on to. Both mean start to glisten with sweat, panting hard, trying to reach their release. Dean feels that tightening down deep. He moans Cas’ name, knowing he can't last. His rhythm starts to falter.

_Fuck Cas. Come for me!_

Cas opens his eyes wide, staring at Dean. He screams Deans name, coming all over his belly and Deans hand. He's clenched so tight that it sends the other man over the edge. Moaning and arching his back. He thrusts a few more times through his orgasm, filling Cas with his load.

Sighing, Dean lays down next to Cas, pulling him close. Not caring about the mess. Cas lightly touches the side of his face and kisses him gently. Lovingly. All Dean can do is kiss him back.

“That was amazing Dean. I've never felt like that before. Thank you.” They both lay quietly, enjoying that they are actually touching. Dean on his back, arm behind his head. The other arm wrapped around Cas.

Suddenly there's a muffled voice passing by the door, breaking the comfortable silence. “FINALLY!” Sam shouts. “Dinner in 20 boys. Please be dressed when you come out.”

Both men smile and cuddle closer. Cas realizes he is becoming increasingly sticky and uses his mojo to clean them both up. Meanwhile Dean is thinking about all the dirty things he can pray to Cas while they're having dinner.


End file.
